It's A Deal, between Shawn and Juliet!
by jash290
Summary: Small scenes from the lives of Shawn and Juliet. C4- Can Shawn change Juliet's mind about having kids?
1. Good Morning Lassie!

**First chapter! Well I suppose I'm posting this more to compensate for my own inability to cope with the lack of Shules action between seasons but, _damn_, I am pumped for the third season! These are already up on Psychfic but definitley not everyone reads there so here we go...**

**Hope you like it! Tell me either way...**

Shawn's eyelids jerked upwards, the girl next to him was fidgeting, squirming in an almost violent manner. Not quite out of that lethargic just-woke-up daze, he moaned and wrapped his arm around her waist, securing her in a single position, attempting to comfort her subconscious state. She responded without resistance, instead consenting to the supportive frame of Shawn's body, curling her own to match his curves.

When her dream appeared to have passed, her eyes fluttered open and she sighed. Juliet was embarrassed by her apparent dependence on Shawn, she loosened her desperate grip from around his waist. Noticing her attempt, Shawn simply fastened his own hold on her, pulling her close. Knowing she still needed his touch, not allowing her to break away and mask her insecurity, he brought his hand up to her head and guided it into the crook between his neck and his chest. Again, she did not resist. Juliet did not want Shawn to know how vulnerable their line of work left her, yet, his warm body and open arms seemed to offer all of the comfort she would ever need. She knew he saw her mental struggle; it was too difficult to hide, especially from him.

"Jules you just had a bad dream, that's _all_. You don't have to worry anymore... its over. I'm right here" Shawn reassured her in a soft tone.

Juliet could no longer fight it, Shawn's body was just too amiable, his soft skin was too soothing and his voice was simply too kind. Her body began to shudder and her eyes bubbled over with heated tears. She wriggled her small frame even closer to Shawn. Recognizing Juliet's obvious need for his comfort, Shawn automatically knew how to go about giving it. Nobody knew Juliet like Shawn and he hated to see her so insecure and pained. He maintained his arm's tight wrap around her torso. With his other hand, Shawn caressed Juliet's head, tenderly stroking downwards through her golden blonde hair. He continued to whisper supportively into her ear, his gentle lips only stopping to press themselves against Juliet's smooth skin. He shuddered in rhythm with her labored breathing.

"Jules it's okay, I promise it's over. It's not going to happen again. We won't let it."

Juliet sniffed, the tears continued to fall. Then, gaining slight control over the sobs, she started,

"Shawn, Shawn it's, it's the case. Shawn she was _killed_... we didn't- couldn't catch him but then she was dead... he raped her too Shawn, he raped her." Juliet vented in between sad cries.

"Jules you got him though, he's going to prison… Jules, it's done. It's never going to happen again."

"Shawn we were too slow! All of the signs and... we..." Again she lost control. Anguished, Juliet pressed her face against Shawn's chest and relished the warmth of his body.

"I know Jules, but we got him, he's gotten his last girl Jules, we stopped him… It's okay Jules."

Juliet finally managed to sustain a mildly docile state. She sat up in their bed, leaning against the back frame until Shawn followed her lead. After he bent over to click on the light, Juliet allowed his build, again, to support her own. She clung tightly to his hand and rested her head, again, against his.

"Shawn you don't understand. _We_ are responsible. All five of those girls... it was _so obvious,_ right in front of us_._ Shawn I don't think I can keep doing this. Not with the knowing that with any given case, any given day we could make a simple error, _miss a single clue_, and cause so much pain. I can't Shawn." Juliet explained, enunciating every word, ensuring that they punctuated Shawn's mind. They did.

"Jules it's not you. You don't get it Juliet. You didn't _cause_ _anything_ Jules, _he _did. _He _did it _all_. Every drop of blood and every wince of pain was _him. You- we_ are here to stop him, and we did. We did it as fast as we could and Jules… sometimes that's not good enough. Juliet you're only 27 and look at where you are! You are an _awesome_ detective. You nailed this one even before Lassie! By the time you're thirty, you two will be unstoppable. Juliet, cases like these don't happen very often and you just have to do your best when they do. That's _it_ Jules and I know you _always_ have and you _always_ will. It's not even a question Juliet."

Shawn held her head under the rigid bone of her jaw line and looked firmly into her green eyes. He knew that more than anything, she needed this encouragement. She had been attacked by strangling, accusatory thoughts and he was her only escape.

Juliet, recognizing this, swallowed the lump of raw emotion lingering in her throat. She closed her eyes, exhaled and kissed Shawn. Tenderly he responded, seeking to further comfort her and alleviate her hurt. Her lips were wet and tasted faintly of tears. Shawn relished this opportunity; he was satisfied knowing that he had helped, that he had been able to be there. He remembered a time when he would've given anything just to touch her like this, to have her touch him back. She was special.

Juliet had butterflies. She realized that the other times she had been so profoundly impacted by a case, she had ended up tangled in an unforgiving web of her own mind, forced to work her _own_ way out, _no one_ had been able to help. But this time, _Shawn_ was there, caressing and comforting, hugging and helping her pull through, helping to sort out her own thoughts. He knew her so well. She remembered a time when she never, ever could've anticipated things ending up like this.

"Shawn, last time- last time that this happened, it was so hard. I couldn't sleep, my dreams were relentless… my mind _wouldn't stop. I struggled for days,_ focused on these _few, painful _details, fighting against them_._ No one could help me, _no one_... _you just fixed it Shawn… all of it._"

There was disbelief in her tone, disbelief and love and hope and happiness and sincere relief. Juliet was so relieved. It would all be fine. He was there, rubbing her back as her tear ducts reopened. But this time, both of them knew that the reason for the tears was not the same.

For Juliet, this was the moment that she knew Shawn Spencer was the one. He would always be there, always able to help, always willing.

For Shawn, he'd always seemed to know that he wanted to marry Juliet, but this, this confirmed any ounce of doubt that he may have been harboring deeply, very deeply, in his mind. Juliet made Shawn _crave_ commitment, even _lifelong _commitment. _That,_ none of his many, many other girlfriends had been able to do, she was the only one. He found himself desperately wanting to be there, with her, every minute. Never miss a moment of her life and to ensure that it was full, entirely, with complete happiness. He would never abandon this craving.

Morning found Shawn and Juliet snuggled close to each other, sleeping soundly. As they awakened, Juliet was taken back to the dark of the last night. Then, she felt the warmth of his body, still firmly fastened to her, his soft hair soothed against her cheek, still red with the marks of tears. It would all be fine.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Thanks for the ride Shawn." Juliet leaned over the center console and parted with a kiss.

"Yep. Gus and I'll be back right after lunch… promise."

"Shawn, you don't need to check in on me. I'll be fine."

"No Jules it's not that, we need your help tracking this guy for the Wilson case. I know you'll be fine."

"Thank you Shawn."

"It's nothing Jules. Love you."

"Love you too, see you around 12:00?"

"Sounds good, bye Jules."

"Bye Shawn."

Juliet was satisfied this morning. She was thinking about Shawn and what he'd said to her as she opened the glass doors into the Santa Barbara Police Station. Immediately noticing her partner, she greeted him in a familiar bubby tone,

"Good Morning Lassie!"

Lassiter stared back at her, confused and disgusted. Juliet's eyebrow lifted and she giggled.

"Good Morning Carlton."

Why had she called him that? It was mildly amusing actually.

"Shawn must still be on my mind" she thought.

"When the _hell _are you two going to break up?!"

Juliet smiled, "Don't get your hopes up Lassie… Carlton." She actually couldn't stop calling him that. Wistfully, Juliet concluded, Shawn is a great influence. She then thought, "I'm probably the only person in the world who knows that."

**Actually this chapter is slightly tweaked from the Psychfic version, I want to see how its received both ways just for future reference so let me know what you think! I'll gladly take chapter suggestions and criticism of any kind! Especially regarding Lassie-face and Jules' characters, I seem to struggle with those the most...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS I have seven chapters on Psychfic but for all of the future ones I would REALLY love a beta, if you're into the romance type stuff just send me a message!**


	2. Have I Ever Lied to You Jules?

**I'm not _entirely _confident in this one, I mean its just pure smush... but some of the banter really seemed to flow, let me know what you think...**

**Thank you RavennaNightwind and onetreefan!**

"You're ridiculous Shawn!" Juliet exclaimed as she slammed down the trunk of the tiny blue car.

"Jules it was on the line I swear!" Shawn Spencer reasoned as he zipped up his racket in its case.

"Shawn it hit the fence!"

"On a bounce!"

"Really Shawn?"

"Really." Shawn answered, trying to appear innocent.

"Really?" Juliet asked again. This time almost suggestively as she took a step towards Shawn who was leaning against the back of the car.

"Have I ever lied to you Jules?" Juliet laughed out loud.

"Yes!" Then in a calmer tone, "But it's okay, because I'm just better than you at tennis... and golf... and racquetball... and I believe I beat you at badminton." Juliet said quietly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Shawn's. His lips responded with fervor and he wrapped his arms around Juliet's sweat-short clad waist, allowing his hands to connect in the back, forming a support for Juliet's body.

Minutes later, just before she figured Shawn would start to have difficulty controlling himself (they _were_ in public), Juliet drew back. She undid her neatly tied ponytail, letting her long hair fall in blonde locks down her chest. Shawn smiled in obvious amusement, sliding his own workout clothed frame into the small car.

As they pulled out of the athletic complex parking lot, Juliet fastened her grip on Shawn's non-driving hand, caressing the back of it with her thumb. The day was sunny and pleasant. The Santa Barbara skyline boasted a cloudless blue continuum that severely boosted the cheerful, very much smitten, moods of the two young detectives (well, one was a detective at least) as their vehicle progressed through the streets below it

"Jules, you know nearly all of the games that you listed before were racket sports."

"Not golf."

"No, but I _would_ appreciate a rematch, you _know_ that putt was controversial. Regardless, I'm less of a racket sport man, more of a straight up All-American sport kind of guy. Although I _did_ flourish at jousting," Juliet squinted her eyes and indicated for an explanation, "I worked at Medieval Times for a summer. I was blatantly the most talented knight to mount a horse in that stadium. But that's beside the point," Juliet shook her head.

"Yeah, just a bit…" she commented. Shawn agreed and continued,

"I know I could beat you at soccer or football or baseball, or… a footrace!" Again shaking her head,

"You _so_ could not outrun me Shawn." Juliet responded unfazed.

"Jules, you _know_ I'm like a cheetah."

"Shawn, Gus has beaten you without his inhaler."

"That is entirely false."

"Shawn you don't want to do this." The blonde detective warned with an edge.

"No Jules, _you_ don't." Shawn challenged.

"Fine Shawn, drive to the house, we'll race from there to the Psych office."

"Jules by the time I beat you, you're going to _need_ Gus' inhaler." Shawn joked.

"Shawn you can't even drive the speed limit."

"I'm not on my motorcycle Jules! And besides, what would happen if I totaled Gus' car? Do you think he would be happy? No. I think that_ you _would need a new boyfriend."

"It's okay Shawn, I would just use my other one."

"Jules, no! Not funny!"

"Oh I'm sorry Shawn. You're so jealous!"

"Well duh."

"Shawn, you know I can ticket you for going below the speed limit."

"Does that require handcuffs?"

"Not usually, maybe if you resist."

"Doubtful."

"Well then we can just use them later."

"After I beat you?"

"Well then it might take a few years, or broken legs." Juliet joked.

The challenge, or this weak excuse for a one, actually excited Juliet. She liked having fun with Shawn, and kicking his ass at non-80's trivia related games, he always won those.

As the car took a smooth right turn, Juliet lifted her eyebrows, confused. "Shawn, why did you turn right? The house is that way." Juliet nodded her head to their left.

"A. Pineapple ice cream." Shawn pointed to a small store out the window." Juliet shook her head with a small smile. "And B., I was thinking that since we just bought this house that's really big and there's just the two of us and Snowball after what happened to Mr. Mittens before Christmas, we could get another cat… for us." Shawn finished hopefully.

Juliet was touched by Shawn's suggestion. It was the things that he did like this, that gave her butterflies and made her fell like she had lost all gravity, she loved him so peculiarly much.

"A kitten?"

"Mmhmm. Well, a boy kitten."

"Shawn that's so sweet."

"I'm glad you like the idea seeing as I already took the liberty of purchasing fifty pounds of kitten food."

"Shawn!"

"Don't worry Jules! It'll last us like ten years, minimum." Shawn explained. Juliet grinned and playfully smacked Shawn on his butt as they approached the pet store. Shawn's eyebrows shot straight upwards as he turned expectantly to Juliet.

"God Shawn not here!" Shawn pouted, his lower lip protruding slightly, his hazel eyes widening. "Later Shawn."

"Promise?"

"Super promise." Shawn grasped Juliet hand.

As they made their way through the clean glass doors, Juliet leaned over and tactfully kissed Shawn's cheek.

Upon entering the store, Shawn critically examined his selection. Before long he was excitedly running towards a particular creature, childish hope in his tone,

"Jules! He's perfect!" Shawn exclaimed while cradling a tiny brown and white kitten in his careful, almost fatherly arms. He stroked the kitten's fur while Juliet approached him. "He's so cute Juliet! Look at his tiny little paws!"

The sight of Shawn admiring the baby cat, two of her favorite things, was almost too much for her, it made her heart melt. Now _she_ was lovingly petting the fury animal crooked in Shawn's arms, almost as if it was their own child, full of an unfamiliar happiness that seemed to grip her whole body. She suspected that Shawn was the one, he was giving her _tingles._

With juvenile hope, Shawn's newfound paternal voice broke the comfortable silence, "Jules can we name him Pineapple?"

Juliet laughed and replied, almost in joyful tears at this point, "Shawn that's perfect."

They embraced, sealing the deal. Juliet held him tightly while Pineapple, caught in the middle, gently nudged her belly. They ended with a kiss, Juliet ran her fingers through Shawn's thick, brown hair.

"We make a perfect family Jules." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled against his lips, "Did you really buy all of that kitten food Shawn?"

Shawn grinned broadly and replied, "Jules have I ever lied to you?"

**The mental image of Shawn with a little kitten is just so cute!! I love it! **


	3. You Have Mighty Pretty Eyes Lassie

**Hey Guys! Thank you to onetreefan and RavennaNightwind! **

**I wrote this one because I just love Jules when she's scheming… And again, Shawn and Juliet are already dating in this fic. If anyone has chapter suggestions let me know...**

"Laaaaaaassie!"

Shawn had practically sung her partner's name as he bounced through the traffic of the bull pen. And while his playful tone was meant to be uplifting, Juliet found her body twitching into a wince and could only hesitantly allow her head to turn away from the computer monitor and travel towards the actual figure of the energetic man-child as he weaved his way ever closer to the choleric head detective.

Shawn's unfortunately happy tone implied that he would probably be approaching with a stupid grin on his face and a confident swagger in his stride. When Juliet brought herself to confirm her suspicions, sure enough...

On almost any other day, Juliet would've, in fact, been grateful for the cheerful sound of her boyfriend's voice. His childish smirk normally found Juliet adamantly fighting the urge to jump out of her desk chair, thrust her hands into his spiky hair and kiss the hell out of his adorable psychic face... but today? Today Juliet was resisting the urge to grab Shawn by his arm and march his cute butt out of the station, and quickly too.

Unbeknown to poor, helpless Shawn, today, Lassiter was in a mood. A very, very, very, bad mood. A mood that would most likely cause him to seek legal action if Shawn really pushed him hard enough. Which, judging by the seeming extra dosage of boyish energy he had managed to conjure up, was a solid possibility.

Nonetheless, Shawn had maneuvered his jean clad form quickly enough to steal a brief kiss from her lips and before she could present any semblance of a warning, skip away towards Lassiter's work station.

"Who solved the case, dear Lassie-face? Was it you? It was not! It was me, the charming psychic who needed only three...hours." Oh for the love of God he was rhyming! This was not going to be pretty, Juliet inhaled in preparation.

Rotating his seated form oh so gradually, Lassiter's teeth were ground together and his eyes could not have been more menacing as he stood from his chair and towered over the still very confident looking form of her boyfriend.

One damn sentence and he had done it. One sentence and Shawn had elicited even more angry energy from her typically sensitive partner than he had presented all day, and Lassiter hadn't even spoken to poor Shawn yet.

Carlton had now developed a particularly threatening pose. His long legs were spread to about a shoulder-width distance between them. His lanky arms hung rigidly at his sides while his head was only slightly advanced from his neck and his green eyes pierced into Shawn's own hazel as his body shuddered upwards in a deep breath, priming himself for the sure to be hostile response.

Juliet knew she had to think on her feet. There was no way she was going to watch this potentially lethal exchange take place, there had to be something she could do. Her passionate desire to avoid this conflict and take her boyfriend home alive tonight, prompted a plan to develop in her mind.

Shawn was more under the persuasion of his bodily urges than any man she had ever known, and there was definitely a way that she could use this against him. It was a damn good thing that it was the end of the day and she could go home as of right then, because this plan would not have worked otherwise.

Just as Lassiter's mouth had proceeded to gape open in the word formation process, Shawn cut him off. "You have mighty pretty eyes Lassie..."

Shawn's "compliment", violently jolted Juliet out of her thoughts, she knew that if she was going to do something, which dammit she was, now was as good a time as any to enact her master plan. Especially since, once again, Shawn had managed to further heighten Lassiter's flaming mood.

She shot of her chair, leaving it spinning emptily in her dust, and rapidly jogged across the department.

The two men were far too busy participating in a very manly staring war to notice the frantic blonde approach their skirmish ground.

Juliet reached Shawn and thrust her body against his, her lips melded to his own in what she hoped was a very persuasive kiss.

And, as expected, it only took a split second for Shawn to disregard his confusion and kiss her back. He pressed his body to her own hard and slid his hands down to her waist.

They simultaneously deepened the kiss as Juliet's hands traveled to connect at the back of Shawn's head, fingers weaving through his brown hair.

"J- Jules?" Shawn questioned breathily in between kisses.

"Shawn, home. Now." Was her planned response, although she never intended it to be barely distinguishable, masked by a moan sounding from the back of her throat.

Shawn slowly kissed her lips a final time before he ran towards her desk and snatched her suit jacket and brief case from it's neatly organized top.

Juliet smiled in a satisfied way and waved a smug goodbye in Lassiter's direction as she followed her still bouncing boyfriend out of the police station, leaving a very confused Lassiter standing with an expression of disgust blended with pure perplexion claiming his features.

He finally exhaled the breath that was meant to supply the air that would be used in tearing Spencer to pieces and watched as it met the nothing that stood before him.

"That would've been fun." Lassiter muttered disappointedly as he bent back into his chair.

**What do you think?? Is this one confusing at all, I feel like it might be, tell me if it didn't make sense… **

**Chapter suggestions? I could use some!!**


	4. Do We Never Get A Baby, Jules?

This chapter was actually the first fanfic that I wrote… ever

**This chapter was actually the first fanfic that I wrote… ever! Reading it back it sounds **_**terribly juvenile**_** but I think that the idea is pretty cute… I hope its at least tolerable! This chapter is actually where the name Its A Deal came from, so I hope you like it!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews to the last chapter toujoursFrance, RavennaNightwind and Rose A. Storm! That feedback was so good to hear, I was a little worried about that one. Ravenna, I loved that suggestion, any idea as to what they should go undercover as?? **

"I'm a lucky dude." Shawn thought contentedly as he strode through the door frame of the bedroom.

"Ready to go Jules?"

"Not quite hun. Did you see the clean clothes I set on the bed for you?" Juliet answered from the adjacent bedroom.

"I'm wearing them."

"Thank you Shawn."

Shawn heard numerous clicks and an accented "ziiiip!" come from the bathroom before Juliet walked into the bedroom and met his gaze. As usual, Juliet looked gorgeous. Her hair was down and straightened and her blonde locks fell inches past her chest. With a pleasant smile she said,

"You loook very nice Shawn. _You _are so handsome."

Shawn watched Juliet fixedly tend to his shirt collar, smoothing a small crease with her gentle fingers. The way she said and did these things just served to confirm his luck.

"Well _duh._ And _you _are beautiful Detective O'Hara."

Juliet ran her fingers down Shawn's strong chest as he stroked her hair, both with loving admiration and a certain charge of happiness pulsating through their bodies.

As the two started down the stairs, Shawn said,

"You know I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

Juliet smiled, "Yes Shawn, Gus _is_ a great friend. Didn't we just talk about this yesterday?"

"No, not that silly."

"Why Shawn?"

"Jules, it's you."

She clutched his hand and leaned in to tenderly kiss him on his soft, pink lips. With her other hand, she ran through his flowing brown hair, brushing it off to the side. Juliet found herself thouroughly touched by Shawn's seemingly insignificant words. His entrancing hazel eyes opened after the kiss and locked with hers, causing her to feel herself falling helplessly in love with Shawn Spencer as thier car pulled into the street.

After a satisfactory dinner, Shawn and Juliet climbed down a barrier of rocks onto the beach. They both removed thier shoes and Shawn bent to roll up his khaki pants as they started, hand in hand, down the the stretch of white sand, the subtle crashing of the waves complimented the atmosphere perfectly.

"Hey, Juliet, guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I lost a bet to Gus today."

"Not surprising."

"Hey I win alot!"

"Then what happened to our XBox Shawn?"

"That was once-"

"Or our blender, our toaster, our Catchphrase, and our "Titanic" DVD?"

"Those were all entirely different situations and I'm farily certain that Gus stole "Titanic", he uses it as a form of therapy in dealing with his profound fear of iceburgs, it's tough for him, you should let it go. Regardless, now I'm not telling you."

"Oh Shawn go ahead, I'm sorry. You are the superior being and you _did_ win Gus' "Tempurpedic" mattress... for which I am very grateful for. So, what did you lose?"

Shawn smiled satisfied, then the grin faded and he began,

"Well, its complicated, but, basically... the name of our child."

Juliets eyebrows shot straight upwards as she critically examined Shawn's innocent expression.

"What Shawn?" Her tone was urging a cautious response.

Obediently Shawn elaborated, "Yeah, we kind of have to name him Gus."

"Okay A. Shawn, _I'm not pregnant_." Juliet continued flustered," B. You know how I feel about this. C. Talk to me if you want a baby. D. Betting on the name of our child is a completley ridiculous thing to do, and E. his name is going to be James."

"Van der Beek?"

Juliet mantained a trying look as shook shook her head and added, "And plus, what if she's a girl?"

"Then we'd name her Joey Potter... Josephine?"

"That's funny Shawn." Juliet said dryly.

Shawn's bet flustered her, but didn't make her at all unhappy. She often though about her future with Shawn. She supposed marriage, at this point, to be inevitable. That made her excited. Previously, she protested such an act, but surprisingly, Shawn made her crave that connection. With him, she found herself desiring everything. She never though anyone could do it, but somehow, Shawn Spencer did. _Of all people!_

"Do we never get a baby Jules?" Shawn asked in an honest tone.

"Shawn, do you really want a baby?"

Shawn answered "I don't know Jules, I guess so... yeah. I just think it could be kind of amazing. I mean, it would be half of me and half of you in a little person, and we would get to raise him... or her. Doesn't that seem kind of exciting."

Shawn turned to her, Juliet felt touched by Shawn's willingness to expose himself. She sqeezed his hand. The two stopped walking and sat in the cool night sand. Juliet looked as deeply as she could into his hazel eyes, leaned in and gently pressed her lips to the soft skin on his forehead, mantaining a tight grip on his hand and the nape of his neck. Surprisingly, she found herself clinging to him desperatley, she never wanted to let go. Juliet thought how strange it was that Shawn was able to, in a simple ten seconds, change her stubborn viewpoint entirely.

"Shawn, you know I have always dreaded the thought of getting married. Being someone's _wife_, and then feeling obligated to have his children, that just never appealed to me. Now, somehow though, Shawn, what you just said, and how much I have

Reluctantly, "...fallen in love with you, that _does_ sound amazing, and strangley, I can only fathom it... with _you_."

Once again, Shawn had said all of the right things. This, time, she kissed him on the mouth with more passion than she knew she posessed.

"Jeez Jules, I didn't mean right away! But if you want to..." Shawn grinned.

"I guess we probably shouldn't." Juliet added jokingly. "I'm not even sure that I entirely trust you yet Shawn, I mean, at least not with our child, especially since it will be half of you genetically." Shawn feigned hurt.

"That's fine. I don't trust you with my Gus."

"Oh Shawn I'm kidding. You'll be the _best_ dad."

"Good, I was kidding too, you'll be great with Gus."

Juliet sighed and they held tightly to each other. Shawn's arms wrapped snugly around Juliet's front, she was leaning back into Shawn's supportive frame. Their legs lay layered in a V-form, Shawn's on the outside because Juliet was sitting between them. As they watched the waves of the Pacific crach onto the beach in front of them, Juliet said,

"I don't know Shawn, hopefully we'll be able to curb _their_ compulsive gambling urges."

"Hopefully they'll have someone like Gus to gamble _with_."

Juliet agreed and said, "They'll probably be kind of a handfull Shawn, I mean really, _half of you_. My genes can't balance that."

Shawn grinned and replied, "We just won't send them to cheerleading camp."

"Hmmm, I love you Shawn." Juliet sighed.

Shawn smiled contentedly then ended, "I love you too Jules, I love you too."

He squeezed her hand and she leaned further into him, her head rested on his shoulder, the soft fabric of his shirt soothed aganst her faintly tear streaked cheek. She truly did not ever want to let him go.

"Don't ever leave me Jules."

"I was just going to say the same thing to you."

"Then it's a deal."

**I like it for being my first fic but I know it sounds like a fifth grader wrote it!! The idea is just soooo adorable! I have written an entire series about Shawn and Juliet and their son but have not really been too motivated to post it so if you're interested let me know! I hope you liked this one! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
